


The Picture Of Jack Kelly

by NovemberWings



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxiety, Book nerd Davey Jacobs, Canon Era, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, gaysies, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Davey loves reading, and maybe the Picture of Dorian Gray, and the life of Oscar Wilde has too much of a similarity to his life.In which Davey loves Jack from afar, but is too anxious and scared to let anyone know he's gay.





	The Picture Of Jack Kelly

Dave wanted to throw up as he looked at Jack, who was just sitting across the room sketching. His stomach was taught with nerves and alive with butterflies. Race made a passing comment to Jack from his poker game and Jack threw his head back with amused laughter, and despite himself Davey felt himself smiling at the sight.

The Newsies were nice an’ all but he didn’t feel like he was one of them, and he didn’t quite have the nerves to get up and walk over to sit with the guys over there. The idea of going over himself made him feel sick, he would thrilled if he was invited to go and sit over there, but he couldn’t on his own. Even though, realistically, he knew no one would say anything. He gave a quiet discontented sigh to himself, fed up with his own brain making things so much more complicated than they needed to be. He lowered his head back into his book to loose himself once again in the story.

After about what seemed to be half an hour he felt his eyes starting to sting from tiredness and he thought about moving and going home soon. He didn’t want to stop reading quite yet, and the feel of the lodgings were always nice, a warm glow with chatter that was currently deaf to his ears as he was so engaged in his book.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his leg that was stretched out on the bench in front of him and he flinched at the sudden contact, dropping his novel and staring with wide eyes at whoever had pulled him out of his imaginary world. It was Jack, who had frozen at Dave’s flinch and stood with his left hand up in a placing gesture his other hand still on his leg. Davey sighed and mentally chastised himself and picked his book up out of his lap and swung his legs around to give Jack some room to sit next to him. Jack flopped down next to him and raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You okay there?” His voice was full of concern and Davey felt his heart flutter at the idea that Jack might care. He let out a little chuckle as he folded his page over.  
“Yeah, sorry… I was engrossed.” He nodded towards the book in his lap.  
“What’s you readin’?” Jack asked gently, slowly taking the book out of Davey’s hands. He spun the book in his hand, looking at all angles.  
“The picture of Dorian Gray.” Jack held the book in both hands and looked at the cover with a beautiful man present on the front.  
“Is it any good?” Jack asked doubtful, “do you really enjoy reading this stuff?” Jack’s question was light enough, and Davey chuckled a little taking the book back into his own hands.  
“Yeah,” he admitted, truthfully, “I do… It’s just… you can get completely lost in these other worlds so incredible it’s almost impossible to understand how anyone came up with such an original concept. You find parts of yourself you didn’t even know you had through books, and I think it’s so beautiful that one person’s imagination can change hundred’s of other people’s view on the world. And they can do that all with only the power of words, just 26 letters… it’s just… amazing.” He spoke the whole thing to the book in his hands, looking into the unmoving eyes of Dorian Gray, and he could feel the smile slowly spreading across his face. He took a breath after he had finished and for a moment it was all perfect but then embarrassment replaced his excitement as he realized what he had just said, to possibly the most macho guy he knew, bar Spot Conlon.

He glanced up and looked at Jack, who looked back at him softly with his eyebrows raised slightly in shock. Davey felt a blush rise up his neck, and he raised a hand to rub self-consciously at the back of his neck.  
“I… uhhh… sorry.” He said embarrassed beyond belief, glancing back down to look in his lap.  
“Hey, no.” Jack gently put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort, but making Davey feel even more embarrassed at how warm the simple gesture made him feel. All the same Davey turned to glance back up at Jack. “I asked, and if that’s what you like, Davey, it’s nothin’ to be embarrassed about.” Davey nodded, momentarily at a loss for words. “So what’s it about?  
“Oh, well it’s about this English guy called Dorian Gray who’s rich and upper class but he’s an orphan and he has this portrait painted of him by his friend, who’s in love with him, that makes him immortal.” Davey quickly summarised, missing out a lot of details. Jack nodded along.  
“Well… you’re right about that fact that it’s hard to imagine.” Jack said, clearly not really knowing what to say, but Davey laughed kindly appreciating Jack’s attempts to join in when he clearly didn’t know what to say. “Who came up with it? Who wrote it?”  
“This Irish guy called Oscar Wilde.” Davey spoke casually, but smiled on the inside, he had a fondness for this man he had never met – he appreciated his bravery.

“Oscar Wilde… Oscar Wilde…” Jack was thinking aloud, and Davey frowned a little confused, “Wasn’t that the guy in the papes a few years back? He got arrested for bein’ a queer, didn’t he?” Davey felt his blood run cold, like ice water had just been poured on his head. His throat started to close as he realized he was about to cry. He hadn’t thought Jack was like him and liked boys, but there was a little hope… just the tiniest hope. But this had thrown away not only the possibility of him being with Jack, but also Jack’s acceptance if he ever found out. He couldn’t breathe. He needed to go home  
“Yeah.” He said breathlessly and he bent down to quickly slip on his shoes and slide his book back into his bag. “But I… euhhh…” He said standing, “better get going… I’ll see you… whenever.” He said walking away quickly, not waiting for Jack to say goodbye. The lights were suddenly bright, and the room was stuffy and claustrophobic. He needed to get out. He couldn’t cry in front of all the boys. He faintly heard someone calling after him but he ignored it, he just needed to be out of here. 

He ran to the door and swung it open, stumbling into the cool night air in a blind panic. The sound of the wind filled his ears, and it was immediately calming. The cold night breeze acted in a strong juxtaposition to the hot tears that ran down his face. He just kept running blind. He knew he could never tell his parents, or let Les find out, but as he got closer to Jack he thought that one day, one day, he might be able to tell someone. And that one word just ruined all his hopes of that ever happening. He stopped running, his lungs on fire. He bent over and put his hands on his knees and he drew in deep gasps of cold air, making him shiver as he had neglected to put on his jacket. He didn’t care. He felt like a ball of fire that was sitting in a vat of ice water. He stayed like that, just breath and choking on his tears for a few moments until he heard a voice calling his name through the streets.  
“Davey!” He stood up straight confused about who would be calling him and he turned to face the voice. As he did Jack Kelly came running around the corner, he cupped he mouth and yelled louder than before “Davey!”

Davey quickly reached up and wiped away his tears, knowing it was futile and he still looked like a mess. Jack’s eyes found him and he quickly ran towards him.  
“Davey, what the hell was that about? You just ran off! Are you alright?” Jack had just reached Davey, and it was a little hard to see under the dim glow of the street lamp.  
“I’m fine, Jack.” He spoke coldly. He saw Jack frown in the darkness.  
“’Jack?’ Have I done somethin’ wrong? I thought it was ‘Jacky’ now. Why you lying, Davey?” Jack reached forward his hand, probably to put on his shoulder, but Davey just flinched and took a step back. He didn’t want to be touched right now.  
“It’s nothing. Not important. Just forget about it. I’m going home.” He could feel more tears welling up and to his horror he felt a tear fall down his cheek. He quickly turned to continue walking but he wasn’t quick enough as Jack grabbed him by the shoulder. He felt himself stiffen under the touch that used to calm him so.  
“Davey, man, don’t do this. Was it somethin’ I’s said? Tell me, please.” Davey shuddered and he wanted to just shout out and tell him everything. Tell him about him liking boys, about him liking Jack. But he couldn’t! And he didn’t know what to say to explain his reaction. A normal person should have laughed and supported a queer being arrested, but Davey knew it wasn’t a choice, and what had happened to him was wrong. But Jack didn’t know that. No one knew that. And no one could know about him.  
“I’m just a little tired, Jack. I’m just…” he sighed, “ tired of everything…” He wasn’t even that angry anymore, just upset that this was how his life would be. Just tired…  
“Well I hopes yous not tired of me, David…” Jack spoke sadly

Davey just sighed and turned to face Jack.  
“You just don’t understand, Jack. You can’t understand, even if you tried…” Davey gave him a resigned smile.  
“Well, lemme have a go before you dismiss me, Davey.” Jack said, and Davey just shook his head and looked at his shoes, knowing this was futile. “Let me have a guess.” Suddenly, Jack’s hands were cupping Davey’s face and tipping his head up, and before Davey had time to question or act Jack’s lips met his. Davey’s eyes widened in absolute shocked horror as he saw that Jack had closed his own eyes gently, passionately. He froze only for a moment before jumping back.  
“What the fuck, Jack!” He screamed, before remembering they were in the street in the middle of the night.

“Whoaa!” Jack held up his hands smirking, “such obscene language, Jacobs, I am surprised at you.” Davey stood gaping, trying to formulate words, but none were coming. Jack just stood there, hands in pockets, smirking.  
“Why did you do that?” Davey asked, suddenly frightened of the implication of what had just happened. Had Jack somehow managed to discover his identity and this was some big joke and all the newsies were going to jump out and soak him. Or was he just mocking him. Or was he just making a joke, because Davey had freaked earlier. Maybe he thought that it would make Davey uncomfortable, and that would be funny? Davey, for someone very intelligent, just couldn’t figure out a logical explanation.

Jack paused at his question.  
“I don’t know…” He spoke rocking back and forth on his heels, looking down at his feet, at least looking embarrassed. “I thoughts you might enjoy it, I thoughts that’s what we’s were talking about. Was I wrong?” Davey didn’t know what to do or say. Should he just tell Jack the truth, or was that too risky? What if this was a setup… but what if it wasn’t.

“What is this, Jack?” He asked cautiously, completely on guard and on edge. Jack just frowned.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, is this a trick? Are Race, Albert, Crutchie and the rest hiding and watching? What about Spot Conlon and the Brooklyn gang? Were they also invited to watch the queer out himself? Oh, and we can’t forget the soakin’ afterwards can we? Is that what this is? Or is it you just being spiteful all on your own? That must be it. Jack Kelly teasing and playing with his little toy queer before pulling out of his reach and soaking him for existing. That seems more likely. Get on with it, Jack. Just do it. Please.” He felt hot, angry tears streaming down his face.

And then in one awful moment, he realised he had just lost his cool and it had cost him everything. Jack knew, and it wouldn’t be long before everyone else did. He wanted to be sick. In one stupid moment of anger he had just ruined the rest of his life. As the realisation hit him he found he was scared. He felt struck dumb. He couldn’t move and his legs just buckled underneath him and he fell to the cold pavement below his feet. He let out a sob and held his face in his hands, and just waited for whatever was going to happen next.

Jack ran forward and pulled Davey into his arms, but what Davey expected to happen didn’t. Jack just held him gently, rocking him back and forth as Davey cried into his shoulder, soaking his shirt through.  
“Shhh. Davey, none of that is going to happen okay. You’re alright. No one knows but me. Just breath.” Jack put his hand on the back of Davey’s head and just held his head gently on his shoulder. Davey reached up and grabbed onto the back of Jack’s shirt tightly, clinging for dear life as he cried out 17 years of pent up anxiety, fear, and pain. They sat for a long while, Jack just rocking them both gently as Davey slowly calmed down.

“On second thought,” Jack let out a little chuckle, “maybe this wasn’t one of my best ideas.” Davey gave a little huff of a laugh and agreed quietly. They sat in silence a little while longer. “Davey?” Jack whispered. “I’m gonna let you in on a little secret. Most of the boys at the lodgings are like us too.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, it’s weird. A high percentage of us newsies are queer. Like don’t get me wrong, we’s don’t go around tellin’ everyone, but most of us are. Race and Spot. Specs and Romeo. Crutchie and Albert too. But others are as well. You’re not alone, Davey Jacobs.”  
“Oh.” Was all Davey could stutter out, making Jack grunt a little laugh. Jack started pushing Davey back off his shoulder, and Davey sat up to look at Jack. Jack smiled at him gently.  
“I really like you, Davey. A lot and I’d like to be with you. If that’s somethin’ you want?” Jack sounded so sincere it melted Davey’s heart. He swallowed before answering.  
“Yeah… I would like that too. A lot.” He couldn’t stop the smile that found his face. Jack grinned and started wiping tears off his cheeks.  
“Can I kiss you?” Jack asked.  
“Yes. I’d like that.” They once again met in a passionate kiss, losing themselves in each other in a way Davey thought was only possible between the words of a book. They pulled apart and Davey looked into Jack’s face and wondered at how one man could be so beautiful. Jack rubbed some heat into his arm gently.  
“Come on. Let’s get back to the lodgings. You’re shiverin’. Come stay the night with me?”  
“I’d love to.” Davey had never been more sincere in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty second Newsies fic. I was really tired when I wrote this so i'll read over and fix when I'm more awake. Once again I really fricken enjoyed writing this fic... and i'm considering maybe writing a longer story (non one shot) Sprace fanfiction. I've been thinking a school AU with a cheerleader Race. What you thinking???
> 
> As always, please leave a comment and any constructive criticisms, they are honestly the best thing! Think about the powers you have with only 26 letters! Be like Davey Jacobs.
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
